1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains primarily to a sheet material handling device for assisting an installer in installing sheet material, such as drywall or gypsum board, in an overhead location such as a ceiling of a structure. The handling device locates the sheet material so that the sheet material can be fastened to ceiling joists by the installer with out the need for assistance from a second crew member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices used to assist a drywall installer in positioning and restraining large sheets of drywall material against ceiling joists during the installation process of installing ceiling drywall. The basic design of such devices is a T-shaped tool that has an upstanding vertical pole attached to a transverse spreader. The drywall installation team, of at least two workers will position a sheet of drywall material below the ceiling joists and then one of the workers will position the T-shaped tool to hold the sheet of drywall in position while the second installer screws or nails the sheet of drywall to the studs. After the sheet is securely fastened to the ceiling joists the T-shaped tool is removed and positioned for use on a subsequent sheet of drywall material.